


If I Got To See You

by SalmonSteak



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: After Tommy's stream, Afterlife, Canon Related, Tags are fucking terrifying, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalmonSteak/pseuds/SalmonSteak
Summary: Tommy meets Wilbur in the afterlife. This is how I'm coping
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	If I Got To See You

**Author's Note:**

> I could have put this with my one-shots but I felt like it deserved to be a separate work

At first everything was hot. Every inch of his body screamed out in pain all at once. He himself may have screamed before his throat dried and all air in his body left him.

He didn’t remember. What he did remember was a few seconds of pure agony. It was like he was burning and being pulled apart and being compressed all at the same time. 

He felt every bruise, gash, and every cut on his body. He felt them open and stitch shut. He wasn’t quite sure what was happening in the moment or what happened in the past to get him to this point.

The confusion of the moment added to his panic and fear, but there was really nothing he could do about it. He was thankful it only lasted a second or two, even if it felt like much longer. 

The second it was over, Tommy remembered what had happened to him, and his eyes shot open quickly as he pushed himself off the ground. He tried to back himself up, but ended up tripping over his own legs and falling down.

It didn’t hurt as much as he expected. In fact, _he_ didn’t hurt at all. It was like nothing had ever happened. He looked at his arms once he calmed a bit. There were still a few bruises and cuts, but they were all healed, and it seemed like they had been for a while. 

First he thought that he had simply been passed out for a while. Sam must have found him and taken him someplace safe. He looked around. He couldn’t see any builds or any landmarks that he remembered. Had he been here before at all?

The sky was exceptionally blue, and the grass looked alive and untouched. The trees were varied in tall and short and they were far and few between, all oak. It was nice, wherever he was.

Tommy looked around himself. He didn’t recognize any of it. Why would Sam take him to a place like this? Unless he was hiding him, which was always a possibility. Last he remembered the egg and Bad wanted him dead. He wasn’t sure about Jack and Niki.

Half of himself wanted to trust both of them, but something else told him that they wanted him gone and had attempted to get rid of him before. They _had_ led him to a nuke testing site. Of course, they had just missed it. Both Niki and Jack had seemed somewhat disappointed. Maybe they were just bad at murder. 

He could have also taken him someplace quiet so he had a better chance of healing. But why just leave him on the ground? And why wasn’t he there? Surely Sam would set up some form of campsite if that was the case.

The place Tommy found himself, however, was completely barren. He didn’t know if anyone had ever visited before. It sure seemed like no one had. The place was beautiful because of it, but oh so lonely. 

Another option was that Dream brought him here. He had no idea why Dream would do that, but it was Dream. He hardly needed a reason. Dream could have beaten him unconscious and then brought him to this place to have Tommy scared into running to him for help. That seemed like something Dream would do.

He also could have blamed the prison breakout on him and then run free. That also seemed like something Dream would do. What did that stupid contract say? Something about how if Dream broke out Sam would kill the visitor until they were completely dead? He paused.

_Oh._

Death was so far from his mind, but now that he thought about it… He stood up, finally, looking around again. There was a gently blowing breeze making the tree leaves and grass dance. It wasn’t cold at all, but Tommy still wrapped his arms across himself in a loose hug as if it was.

The last thing he really remembered was Dream. Dream’s fist. Lava. It was hot. Being pulled apart and put back together. Nothing. And then he was here. This couldn’t be what was after death, right? He could still become a ghost, right? Like Ghostbur. But Ghostbur and Wilbur weren’t the same. And Ghostbur was gone. However, Wilbur was…

He finally willed himself to say something, turning around to look at the landscape. “Wilbur?” Tommy started to walk forward. “Wilbur, where are you?” He didn’t quite know if Wilbur would even reply. Of course, he could not be dead.

The more he thought about the reality of being dead, the more likely it seemed, but there was always the slim chance that he could be wrong. It could have just been paranoia getting to him. “Wilbur?” he called again. 

Each time he did it was more desperate than the next. It was only now that he doubted that Wilbur would ever answer. “Sam?” Could Sam even hear him? Was anyone listening? He hated small spaces, and the prison was a nightmare for several reasons, but here he felt more trapped than ever.

Even though he could see into the distance. Even though the grass was beneath him and the endless sky was above. “Sam? Phil?” Phil wouldn’t answer even if he was there, Tommy decided. 

He started to panic, stumbling forward with every name. “Tubbo? Big Q? Puffy?” Some of these people he didn’t even remember the last time he saw. Would they come for him? “Dream?” Dream would come. He hated him. He hated Dream with everything he had and more, _but Dream would come_. Sometimes, as much as Tommy despised it, and as much as he knew that this was Dream’s goal, sometimes it felt like Dream was all that he had. “Dream, please, Dream, this is not funny.” 

“Please.” He had no idea what he was doing. “Please, I’m sorry.” Why was he apologizing? “Dream!” He started to scream. His eyes burned, though he tried his best not to let anything fall. _Tommyinnit does not cry._ “Dream, I’m sorry!” _Stop apologizing, you hate him._ “Dream!”

“Tommy?” A familiar voice came from behind him just as he was about to yell something else. His breath hooked as he turned around, and a single tear fell down his right cheek. He did not reach up to brush it off, even though he wanted to. Maybe Wilbur didn’t see it. 

The two looked at each other in shock for what felt like forever. Tommy didn’t know if he wanted to see him or not. It was a mix of very strong emotions. Wilbur, however, looked like he was about to throw up or pass out.

He looked disappointed and annoyed. He was still dressed in that tattered coat and beanie, but there was a slit in his chest. Most likely where he was stabbed. “You _DIED?”_

At Wilbur’s shock, Tommy smiled and scoffed. “It would appear as if I had, wouldn’t it?” He was silent for a few more seconds to let Wilbur speak. “Oops,” he said sarcastically to break the silence. 

Wilbur sighed, burying his head deep in his hands and rubbing his forehead. “Nooooo, Tommy…” he whined. 

“It wasn’t my fault-” Tommy started. 

As Tommy was trying to explain himself, Wilbur took his head out of his hands. “How?” Before Tommy could answer, Wilbur started stuttering. “Wh- H- you- I mean- I thought you couldn’t die!”

Tommy chuckled nervously before realizing Wilbur wasn't laughing with him. If anything he looked more distressed. “I know, I did too! But Dream-”

“It was _Dream?”_ Wilbur asked in surprise, cutting Tommy off. 

“Yeah, it was Dream!” 

“I thought he was in prison!”

“Well he was! It’s just that I was as well!”

At that, Wilbur’s face seemed to fall from distress into disappointment. “Oh god, what did you do?”

Tommy immediately put himself on the defensive, holding the palms of his hands up and then pointing to himself. “Nothing! Why do you think I did anything? I never do anything!”

Wilbur pinched his temple. “You can’t- listen, prison is a big deal.”

“Yeah, I know, that’s why I put him there.”

He clasped his hands together. “Why didn’t you kill him?”

“I told you why!”

Wilbur let out a pained few chuckles before gesturing around himself. “And look at how that turned out? God, Tommy.” Tommy winced a little. He didn’t know exactly what he expected from Wilbur. His disappointment wasn’t exactly a surprise, but it still hurt. 

However, Tommy only became more defensive. It wasn’t his fault! “I didn’t know he was going to kill me! I can’t see the future or anything.”

Wilbur shook his head, sighing. “You’re _fucking_ ridiculous-”

Upon hearing those words Tommy got louder. He stepped forward. “ _I’m_ ridiculous? Let’s go through the list of things _you’ve_ done,” he yelled, pointing at Wilbur as he mentioned him. 

“That isn’t the point, the point is-”

“First-” he interrupted, talking over Wilbur. “You created this nation and got me _banished_ from it-”

Wilbur’s eyebrows furrowed as he stepped back in shock. “Wha- I was banished too, you fucking-”

“Then you decide to beat me down and try to get me to destroy it for the longest time-”

“ _Child!_ I know I-”

He became even louder to get his point across. “THEN, you blow it up and get Philza to kill you!” Wilbur seemed to stop dead in his tracks as those words escaped Tommy.

In the span of only a few seconds he went through about ten different emotions. The first being shock, and the last being acceptance, and he sighed and dropped his shoulders, letting Tommy speak. “You don’t even face any consequences for your actions, Wilbur! It’s _cowardly_ and _selfish_ , you’re a selfish coward, you know that, right?” 

“What do you think I’ve been thinking about up here?” He answered in a softer voice than he had been using, although he was very clearly upset. “I have nothing but time to think now, what do you want from me?”

Tommy, however, did not silence himself. “I want L’manburg back!” he yelled. He hit his chest with the palm of his right hand. “Our home! Not the one Dream or Techno took from us, not the one Tubbo was in charge of, the one _you took-”_ he pointed at Wilbur, who immediately looked shocked and then guilty. “The one you took from everyone else and then you left. You took everything with you and got our _dad_ to kill you.” His voice broke when he said ‘dad’. Wilbur’s face fell. 

It was rare the two boys ever called Philza their father or dad anymore. It wasn’t like he acted as one. If anything Wilbur was more like a father to Tommy before everything happened the way it did. Tommy had no idea how Wilbur felt about the whole mess.

They both still loved him and looked up to him, wishing they could be a family again, or wishing they could go back to when they were. Both knew it would never happen. The word stung them both. That’s why Tommy had used it. Wilbur didn’t just get Philza to kill him, he got his _dad_ to. 

His vision blurred, and he refused to blink it out. He looked away from Wilbur, refusing to make eye contact. “I thought about what I would say if I ever got to see you again a lot, but now I’m here and I can’t remember anything.” Both of them quieted for a moment as Tommy struggled to find the words.

“Maybe that was part of it, because I feel relief finally being able to get to tell you how _shitty_ that was and how _shitty_ you are.” His eyes only started to burn as he kept them open longer. He let himself blink, surprised at just how many tears came flowing out. How quick they were. How they wouldn’t stop. _Everything about this was so fucked._ He just wanted to go home.

“I looked up to you so much, and you were so great in the beginning. You were a great leader and great mentor and I wanted to be just like you but you’re a terrible person. You’re _horrible,_ and I want you to know that and think about it and realize you’re _awful_ and you took everything from me.” 

At first it didn’t seem like Wilbur was going to respond. It seemed like the altercation was going to end in one of them walking off while the other stood in silence. Then, after a long while, a small voice came from Wilbur. “I know.” He looked at Wilbur after the fact, but Wilbur was faced towards the ground. Tommy looked away once again. 

He didn’t know quite how to react. He wasn’t sure Wilbur knew either. “Good,” he finally settled on. Neither of them were good at this. They had never been. When they were younger and they fought, all they needed to do was walk away for an hour or two and then they both would act like the thing had never happened. He didn’t know if it would work like that now. He looked to Wilbur. “Do you want to know why I died?”

Wilbur looked to him as well. “Dream?”

“He beat me with his fists and a potato.” 

Wilbur almost let out a laugh before sucking in his breath and trying to calm himself. “That’s not funny.” 

It was exactly the reaction Tommy had wanted. “I was struck with a potato and died,” he explained further.

Wilbur let out a laugh, then tried to cover it with a cough. He was quiet for a second as he was very obviously trying not to laugh, fist covering his mouth. Still, Tommy could see the sides of his lips quiver. “That’s so not funny, Tommy.”

Tommy tried to show how big the potato was with his hands, making a sort of oval shape. “It was a big one he had taken a bite out of. He was still eating the potato.” 

Finally, Wilbur let out an uncovered chuckle. He didn’t even try to hold it back. “Raw?”

Tommy smiled. “That’s all we had.” He was still crying silently, or tears were still falling, but he could finally let himself breathe. He tried to wipe away his tears with his arm. 

“How did you get stuck in a cell with Dream?” Wilbur asked calmly.

“I, uhhh, I was visiting him and then there was a security problem that wasn’t my fault, by the way, and Sam said I had to stay until it cleared out and everything was safe. In order to keep Dream in there.”

He seemed to think about something before asking the next question. “How long were you there?”

“A while.”

“Did anyone come?” 

Tommy stopped for a second. Tears were still falling. _God, what was wrong with him?_ However, he didn’t try to stop them again. “Well, Sam brought us potatoes.”

“He brought _you_ potatoes?”

He nodded. “And Dream, yeah.” 

“But you weren’t a prisoner?” 

Tommy rolled his eyes, scoffing. “I’m being honest!” 

Wilbur made a clicking sound with his tongue. “I know you are.” 

Instead of listening to him, Tommy continued defending himself. “What would I get from lying here, Wilbur? I’m already…” He trailed off, and a few seconds after he did, Wilbur stepped closer and put his hand on Tommy’s right cheek, guiding his face to look at him. He smiled as soon as their eyes met and pulled him into a hug. 

Tommy grew out of hugs when he was eleven, refusing to let many people get close to him like that, but now he didn’t pull away. He took a shaking breath as his whole body seemed to fall into the embrace more than he cared to admit. “He said he was going to hurt Tubbo,” he confessed against Wilbur’s coat. “I can’t protect him from here.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Wilbur reassured, messing with his hair. _“God, you're tall,”_ Tommy heard him mumble before a tiny chuckle escaped him.

“How are we going to figure this out, man? I’m _dead_ and I don’t know if there’s a way to get back.”

“We can figure it out,” he said again. Wilbur pulled back to see Tommy’s face better. “We created L’manburg and won its independence and then won it back, Tommy, we can figure this out. Remember? We can do anything.” At first Tommy seemed doubtful, which was to be expected, but then something pained him. Before Wilbur could tell what the look on his face was for, Tommy raised his arms and hugged Wilbur back, pulling them closer again. 

Shocked, Wilbur slowly returned it, playing with his hair again. “What’s wrong?”

“It just hit me how long you’ve been gone for,” Tommy replied. “I’ve missed you.”

Wilbur immediately sank into Tommy the way that Tommy was against him, resting his hand on Tommy’s shoulder instead of his head and holding him closer. “I’ve missed you too. And I’m still so proud of all you’ve accomplished. I’m so lucky to call you my little brother, ok? Nothing that happened was your fault.”

For a long while, Tommy didn’t respond, but he didn’t pull away either. Wilbur did the same. Neither of them could remember the last time it was like this. Wilbur heard something whispered against him. It was so quiet that he wasn’t even sure at first if Tommy had said anything at all, and it took a second for him to even process what was happening. As it hit him, he smiled and started to silently cry as well. 

Only a bit louder than him, Wilbur whispered right back. “I love you too, Toms.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know they're not just going to be left alone and happy, I KNOW that because we can't ever have anything nice but please. PLEASE. I want to dream. Give me hope, Tommyinnit


End file.
